


Run

by faithful_lie



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dark, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Oneshot, Supernatural - Freeform, bear in mind the genre please, horror short, inspired by the Bad mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His breath comes in harsh bursts, chest heaving as he forces himself to run on. He can't stop, he can't slow. He doesn't know what he's running from.</p><p>Except that it's strong. And fast.</p><p>And it's playing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horror oneshot inspired by the MV for Infinite's Bad <3  
> Check out the gorgeous poster on aff;  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1076909/
> 
> I love the song and I adore the video (and the 360 version made me totally flip out haha) and I had this little idea when I was writing a 'dream sequence' from another fic ~
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> **Please remember that this is a horror fic. I'm not giving specific warnings because I don't want to spoil.

 

His feet ache from the constant pounding of his own heavy footsteps on the ground. Every step jars his ankles and sends shooting pain through his legs, radiating from his knees. He's never run so hard in his life.

He isn't dressed for this in his formal shoes, tight black pants and the white shirt that has long since turned see-through from the sweat seeping from his pores. It hugs his waist and chafes his shoulders where the seams are rubbing against his skin. He doesn't know where he's going.

His hair too is sticking to his forehead. The damn fringe that he should have cut is getting in his eyes as much as it can and blurring out his peripheral vision. He doesn't know where he's come from.

His breath comes in harsh bursts, chest heaving as he forces himself to run on. He can't stop, he can't slow. He doesn't know what he's running from.

Except that it's strong. And fast.

And it's playing with him.

He doesn't know how long he's been running.

He knows it could catch him at any time and it enjoys seeing him run. He knows that it will follow him until his last breath and stand over him as the light of his life finally winks out.

And he knows that it looks like Dongwoo. But it isn't him. It will never be him.

He places his foot wrong, turning over his ankle and stumbles desperately, barely avoiding the tree that suddenly looms up in front of him. He just manages to swerve around it, fingers caked in grime pushing off the side as he dodges.

Familiar laughter drifts to him through the woods. It makes his stomach twist and turn. All he wants to do is make it to the tree line so far away. Something deep down inside tells him that it won't follow him beyond that. He just knows that it can't. He also knows that it will never let him get there. But that doesn't mean he isn't going to try. Dongwoo would expect nothing less of him.

And then he trips. This time he doesn't manage to stagger on. He strikes the ground hard, barely managing to put his arms out and protect his face. He moans into the ground, having no motivation to even lift his face from the dry mud and debris. It hurts… so much… that he has to run from his friend. That hurts much more than the pain of the ground tearing at the skin of his forearms, the stones digging into his hands as he tries to lift himself up.

That laughter sounds again. Closer this time, mocking. His arms give out and he collapses to the ground once more.

“Aw Sunggyu, what have you come to?” His head snaps up at the mocking voice. In front of him, no more than a few paces away, Dongwoo’s body leans nonchalantly against a tree, seemingly looking down his nose at the man sprawled on the ground, breathless and hopeless.

“Dongwoo, are you in there?” Sunggyu isn't sure he wants an answer to that question. He balks before he even gets an answer, finally managing to lift himself to his knees. He presses his palms down on his knees, meets those eyes, voice filled with pain. “I don't think you are. Whatever you are, please just kill me, get it-” But he's interrupted before he's even done asking for his own end.

“He's crying, inside.” The voice is right but the tone is all wrong; so cold and sinister. He suppresses the shudder that follows the chill running the length of his spine. “He's pleading for your life.” And when Dongwoo’s face twitches into a smile, Sunggyu finds himself subconsciously inching backwards; there's something fundamentally wrong. The smile is a poor imitation and there is no meaning behind it. It could be painted on and look more convincing. However there is a silver lining – Dongwoo is, apparently, still here. He can't prevent the hope from creeping into his expression. Seeing this, the smile on Dongwoo’s face only grows more grotesque. “This is fun!” And then Dongwoo’s expression twists into something like pain. His hands go to his face as he drops sharply to his knees, tension in every line of his body. He groans something and Sunggyu understands it as a message from the real Dongwoo. “Run.”

Sunggyu is up and running once more in a heartbeat, his strength suddenly returned, he runs in what he thinks is the right direction. He sincerely hopes it is the right direction.

“Please.” He gasps. He isn't sure if he'd rather this all just ended. He doesn't understand anything that’s happened, how it all came to this.

The pattern is repeating, he's running once more, gasping for breath he doesn't have, feet striking the hard mud over and over and yet he knows it will all come to naught. The cat has just let go of the mouse for a little bit. To watch it run and get a taste for freedom. But the cat will never truly let the mouse out of his grasp.

Sunggyu knows all too well which he is.

He cringes away as a pained and infuriated scream echoes out behind him. He doesn't spare a glance; he'd rather not know what that was about. Instead he puts his head down and focuses on placing one foot in front of the other. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Tree! He switches to look further ahead.

His fringe is sticking to his forehead now and catching in his eyelashes. His throat is dry, almost raw, and his palms are bleeding where he's clenched his hands so tight the nails have bitten deep into his skin. But that pain is nothing in this situation. He doesn't know which direction he's running.

He could be going in circles for all he knows.

It all looks the same.

He pauses for a moment, shifting uneasily from foot to foot as he whirls round, wide eyed. It _all_ looks the same. He can feel himself starting to panic. He can't even tell which way he came from anymore. It feels like the slender trees are closing in on him, reaching far above, higher than he could ever dream. He spins round once more, deciding that he'll just pick any direction and run - anything is better than standing still. He's an easy target.

"Lost, dear friend?" He shrieks. And he has every right to. Dongwoo's body is too close, right behind Sunggyu from the sound of his voice. Sunggyu freezes in place. He can't even think. It's like that well known voice is drilling into his skull and stalling all his thoughts.

His breath is too loud in the silence. Too heavy. Exposing his already quite evident fear.

"N-no." He forces himself to respond. A low chuckle sounds that makes the hair all over his body stand on end.

"I think you're ly-ing~" Dongwoo's voice trills and the shudder affects Sunggyu's entire body. "Turn around, dear friend." He stiffens but it's hard not to do what that voice asks; it always has been. And so he does.

His jaw drops at the sight before him. Dongwoo's strong features are marred. Deep gauges run from just below his eyes and down his cheeks to his jaw. They bleed freely, the ugly ripped skin fixing Sunggyu's eyes to his former friend's face. He can't even talk. It's horrible. In some places, the scratches are so deep he thinks he can see bone. The dark blood is made it's way down Dongwoo's neck, slowly soaking into the front of his shirt in a sickening, wet stain. His face doesn't seem to want to move properly either.

"Look what he did to our face," Dongwoo's face twitched painfully into a shadow of a smirk, "trying to stop me from getting to you. He didn't stop to think that it would hurt him too." Sunggyu's eyes drop to Dongwoo's hands, hanging loosely at his sides. Some of the nails are broken and bloodied or have little bits of flesh and skin stuck at the ends. He retches. It's so gross. He wants to throw up. How could anyone do this to themselves? He takes a hurried step backwards without really meaning to, then continues the movement, spinning away, arms spread eagled for balance. He lauches himself away from the bloodied man, only to be yanked back by an iron grip on his wrist. He cries out involuntarily as it puts unexpected pressure on his shoulder when his momentum carries him to the ground. The air rushes out of his lungs all together and he gasps like a fish on dry land.

His arm is released and, if he had the breath he'd sigh in relief. But it doesn't last long. Just as he's finally worked out how to get his lungs and his diaphragm to cooperate and refill his lungs with air, Dongwoo's foot descends onto his back, pushing down between his shoulder blades. "I'm bored of playing chase now. Let's try a new game."

"Dongwoo, please-" Sunggyu manages. The weight on his back increases and he cries out as the majority of the other man's weight shifts over his spine.

"I don't think Dongwoo wants to help right now." That voice says, ever so sweetly, a ridiculous contrast to the pain being inflicted on the man prone on the ground. "I think he wants to sit back and watch." Sunggyu maintains his silence, refusing to respond. A moment later the weight lifts and he rolls away instantly. "Did you know, there's twenty-six bones in a human foot?" Dongwoo's voice says conversationally. "Honest, I counted them once." His voice drops unnaturally low and Sunggyu tries to shuffle away faster. It doesn't work.

All of a sudden, Dongwoo's soiled hands are gripping his shirt front, yanking him up. He can smell the blood of his friend. He turns his face away so as not to look at the wreck of his face. And then he screams when Dongwoo's foot stomps down on his own. "I wonder how many I broke, my record is-" Whatever it is talking through Dongwoo's mouth, hurting Sunggyu with Dongwoo's hands, it doesn't get to finish its sentence. Sunggyu reels back, his head feeling fuzzy as the pain seems to bloom simultaneously behind his nose and in his damaged foot. He swings blindly but as hard as he can and he succeeds.

His elbow connects with his friend's temple and Dongwoo stops. He doesn't cry out, doesn't curse or shake his head to clear it. He just... stops...

His body collapses, dirtied hands falling from Sunggyu, leaving red streaks on muddy clothes.

Sunggyu stares at the body on the ground as his foot throbs and his back hurts and his elbow aches.

"No." He whispers.

 


End file.
